Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-4t}{6} - \dfrac{-9t}{6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-4t - (-9t)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{5t}{6}$